Mon Amour
by sur1cat3
Summary: Catarina Loss fait du babysitting pour Magnus et Alec et découvre que le petit Max pense que le prénom de Magnus est Mon Amour .


Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction "My Love" de FallingRose

Catarina Loss sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Magnus et Alec Lightwood-Bane et attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Elle fut accueilli par son plus vieux ami et son fiancé, tous deux en train de se préparer pour sortir.

« Très bien Catarina, je sais que tu te débrouilles bien avec les enfants mais Max peut être un petit peu difficile. Il doit manger au alentour de cinq heures trente, avoir son bain à six et il doit être au lit pour sept heures trente, huit heures. Ça va peut-être être difficile de le coucher sans Alec pour le border mais si tu lui chante une chanson, ça devrait aller. Oh, j'ai sorti pour toi ses jouets préférés pour le bain pour toi et n'oublie pas de lui mettre de la crème sur le front car ses cornes sont en train de pousser. Raphael reste avec ses cousins pour une soirée pyjama, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Par contre, est ce que tu pourrais garder ton téléphone allumé au cas où Jace ou Clary appellerait ? Je leur ais dit de t'appeler en cas de problèmes et puis, ça lui arrive de vouloir rentrer la nuit parfois » dit Magnus, probablement sans même reprendre son souffle.

Catarina sourit. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt que le célibataire endurci qu'était Magnus Bane se serait entiché d'un chasseur d'ombre, qu'il se serait fiancé à ce dit chasseur d'ombre, qu'ils auraient adopté deux petits garçons et qu'il serait devenu le père le plus maniaque qui existe sur terre, elle aurait probablement rit et aurait donné à cette personne une potion pour qu'elle dessoule.

« Oui, oui, je sais comment m'occuper d'un enfant Magnus. Je suis plutôt bonne avec eux et je suis infirmière. Je pense donc que je suis capable de m'occuper de potentielles urgences ou surprises » dit-elle en riant.

« Relax Mags, Max ira bien, je te le promets » enchaina Alex, arrivant derrière son fiancé et lui embrassant les joues. Catarina était surprise que lui même ne soit pas sur les nerfs, elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il serait un papa hyper protecteur. Elle pensa tout de même qu'il aurait encore bien le temps pour devenir hyper protecteur.

« Tu as notre numéro si tu as besoin de nous, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Alec, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Oui, oui, maintenant allez y ! Tout va bien se passer, et vous méritez d'avoir une soirée rien que pour vous. »

Magnus s'approcha alors, l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur les joues.

« Très bien. Max, sois gentil avec Catarina. D'accord ? » dit il se tournant vers le petit garçon qui s'était rapproché de la porte.

Max acquiesça sans jamais quitter Catarina des yeux.

« Ok. On t'aime très fort et on viendra te voir en rentrant Myrtille » dit Alec, se baissant pour embrasser son fils sur la tête.

Après encore cinq minutes durant lesquelles les jeunes parents rappelèrent les règles à leur fils, Catarina fut enfin laissé seul avec Max. Le petit garçon n'avait pas bougé, la regardant toujours curieusement. Catarina n'en revenait pas de combien le garçon était grand, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ce n'était qu'une petite boule dans les bras d'Alec. Elle s'abaissa pour être à son niveau et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Bonjour Max, je m'appelle Catarina » dit-elle gentiment.

« Tu es bleu comme moi » déclara-t-il. Elle laissa alors échapper un petit rire.

« Oui, je le suis. Copains bleus ? » demanda-t-elle. Max lui répondit par un grand sourire et il lui sembla qu'il venait de décider qu'il l'aimait bien. Il s'approcha alors, la prit par la main et la fit entrer plus avant dans l'appartement.

« Ça, c'est le salon, et ça c'est la cuisine, et là c'est la salle de bain. Ça, c'est la chambre de mon frère Rafe, et là c'est la mienne ! Oh, et là c'est la chambre de Papa et Pôpa mais je n'ai le droit d'y entrer que si je frappe avant à la porte » dit sérieusement Max. Catarina gloussa, elle avait hâte d'entendre l'histoire qui avait mené à élaborer cette règle.

*Deux heures plus tard*

La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien selon son opinion. Max était une véritable petite boule d'énergie qui la faisait à la fois se sentir jeune et vieille. Maintenant, il était dans son bain en train de jouer avec ses jouets et elle était assise sur la cuvette des toilettes en lisant un livre tout en gardant un œil sur lui en même temps.

« Ton prénom est jolie. Je l'aime bien. » lui dit subitement Max. Catarina releva la tête surprise et laissa échapper un sourire.

« Merci Max. J'aime aussi son prénom. »

« Le nom de mon pôpa, c'est Alex tu sais. En fait, c'est quelque chose de plus long, mais je ne sais pas le dire » dit Max en faisant une moue.

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas ! » s'exclama Catarina, faisant semblant d'être surprise.

« Cependant, le nom de mon papa, il contient deux mots. » Elle sentit alors ses sourcils se soulever, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifier « Magnus » ne formait qu'un mot.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Il s'appelle « Mon Amour », pôpa l'appelle comme ça tout le temps». Catarina fixa Max un instant, ses sourcils dangereusement proche de ses cheveux et elle tomba précipitamment des toilettes tout en riant.

Le petit Max ne le savait pas mais il venait tout juste de donner à Catarina une munition contre Magnus qui allait durer longtemps. Quand elle réussit finalement à se reprendre, Max la regardait comme ci quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Rien, mon petit bonhomme. Rien du tout. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Magnus et Alec rentrèrent à la maison, Max était profondément endormi et Catarina était assise sur le canapé, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

« Donc Magnus, Max pense que tu t'appelles « Mon Amour » parce que Alec t'appelle tout le temps comme ça. Qui y aurait cru ? »

Alec devint rouge tomate, Magnus souffla et Catarina quitta l'appartement en riant toujours de sa découverte qu'Alec était en réalité un tendre qui appelait Magnus « Mon Amour ».


End file.
